Under certain circumstances, images generated using magnetic resonance can exhibit undesirable artifacts related to the subject under examination. For example, tissue including magnetically susceptible elements can yield an image with negative contrast. Present systems are inadequate for imaging tissue including magnetically susceptible elements.